Forbidden Kisses 3: Blue Blood
by MOMOstrawberries
Summary: As Skye's feelings for Claude are revealed Luna Maxwell steps in to claim Claude as her own, is she too late? Another Sister also joins the party, adopting Skye as her new older sister, how much can the mortal girl take?
1. Sisterhood

**Chapter 1.**

**Sisterhood**

I couldn't believe that I had screwed up so bad with Luna and I had only just met her! The next night when I met up with Claude at the park I couldn't help but worry.

"Do you think she hates me?" I mumbled Claude chuckled as we sat on the swings.

"I would be in heaven if she hated _me_."

"But I don't want to be on her bad side, I mean I haven't even gotten to know her yet and already I think she hates me."

"I think it would be a gift if she hated you Skye, you don't want to get any more tangles with the Maxwell's."

"But … Jagger isn't _so_ bad … he's like a little kid kind of."

"_Skye_…" Claude groaned to me as I blushed while gliding gently on the swing set. "Jagger isn't any child, he's bad."

"You're sounding like your cousin." I mused then shook my head. "You have to believe that there's good in everyone, sure it may be deep down somewhere in a black abyss and they may not want to show it, but there is good."

"Skye,"

"Don't _Skye_ me!" Claude laughed then stood up grabbing the chains which held my swing, he looked into my eyes with a large grin across his face. "What?" I blushed.

"I still haven't gotten that kiss you owe me." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward pecking my lips on his cheek. "That's not the kind of kiss I was going for."

"Well, it was that or nothing." I stood up only to be chest-in-chest with Claude.

"Can I have another?"

"No." I huffed while my face went bright red, Claude held my hands letting out a long sigh then drawing a deep breath. "What -."

"Shut up." He said bluntly, "Every time I get around to this you always interrupt me."

"What -."

"Skye …" Claude warned with a playful smirk, I blushed looking at the ground lifting my chin so I could look in his eyes Claude whispered "Will-."

"Claude!" I looked over and saw a girl wearing large bloomers, a black dress, knee-high black and white socks, and black boots running towards us, her hair was Midnight black, her eyes a bright blue, and her lips just as same as her hair. "Ooh! Cousin Claude I couldn't wait to see you!"

"Violet!" Claude snarled,

"Violet?" I giggled then looked at the girl; her hair was in two ponytails … it made her seem cute and little though she looked just about as old as me or maybe a year younger.

"This is Alexander's Sister, Violet, my cousin and she … seems to like me just about as much or more than Luna, only … in a sister way."

"Aw, that's cute! I love your bloomers."

"Thank you, you're much nicer than Alexander's girlfriend … she clings to my brother and I always there when I wake up!"

"How long have you been in town?" I asked curiously.

"Ever since I got out of that place with the Hunters …" Violet's eyes were dark as she looked down at the ground, I felt a huge wave of guilt run through me, I couldn't help but hug her. "What's the matter?" She asked me.

"I'm so sorry! They should have taken me!"

"You're that Skye girl aren't you?" Violet whispered, I pulled away from her and held my elbows giving a nod. "I like you! You yelled at my brother and you hit my brother, I wanted to be there to see that …" Claude chuckled,

"There's a good reason why she clings to me." I looked back to Claude then Violet.

"But I thought you said you didn't like Raven clinging on Alexander?"

"I don't, it's annoying the way that she is always there, and I feel like she watches me as I sleep." I laughed while shaking my head.

"No, Raven is with me most of the time during the day."

"Claude, I like your girlfriend, can she be my sister?" I laughed again as Claude wrapped his arms around me.

"She's not my girlfriend … yet."

"Claude…" I sighed rolling my eyes.

"So when are you going to ask her?"

"Well-."

"You should do it during a full moon then it would be really romantic!" Claude shook his head and sighed, I blinked as my heart went wild! He's planning on asking me out? I can't go out with someone it would be terrible I was sure that I wouldn't make anything that he did romantic.

"Uhm … look a tree!" I giggled and pointed to the tree beside us, Claude laughed as Violet stared at me in confusion.

"She's nervous Vie."

"I am not!" An evil blush scattered over my face making me look like an idiot. "I – I just thought we should be aware that … there's a … tree there …" I whispered looking at my toes.

"She wants to go out with you!" Violet giggled while rocking her body back and fourth from her heels to her toes. "I can see it in her eyes."

"Then lets go for it Skye, just to try it." I blinked while a blush remained on my face. "Pretty please, I promise I'll be good … unless you want me to be bad…" I giggled then became serious once more … is that the reason I didn't want him to leave after I found him at the Coffin Club?

"Say yes …" Violet whispered then looked away while whistling, still rocking on her heels and toes.

"I – I guess, yes … then." Claude tightened his hug on me with a large smile over his face.

"You don't know how happy you just made me." I felt some-what at peace now, knowing that I was someone's reason and they were mine. "So can I get a kiss now?" I laughed pressing two fingers to my lips then patted them on his cheek.

"That's all you get for now." When I tried to pull away he just tightened his grip and spun me around.

"I don't think so." Claude cooed followed by a deep kiss, once his lips touched mine that's when I knew exactly, this was where I was meant to be … in his lips and his in mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and then pulled away. "That's more like it." He laughed; Violet jumped on Claude's back giving me thumbs up.

"This means she can be my big sister now right?"

"You're older than she is!"

"So? I've always wanted a big sister and Skye acts just like the one that I've always wanted!"

"Oh Lord, don't tell me you're going to hang out with her day and night!" Claude grumbled with his arms draped around my shoulders'.

"She can't … during the day …" I whispered in confusion,

"Yes … she can, she's only half-vampire like I used to be … apparently she likes being half because I offered her the vials and … she turned them down."

"Yes! I do, because I get to do allot of the things that you don't get to do, like see Skye during the day!"

"Hmm, you have a point … but I bet Skye wants to get turned as well as Raven …" Claude pressed his lips on my neck, I turned and placed my hand over my neck, my knees were shaky.

"N-no thanks though …"

"When you turn big sissy into a vampire then I'll want to be a full vampire too." Violet grinned on Claude's back. "Then we can always be together!"

"But you said that you would wake up … and … Raven would be …" I trailed off in confusion.

"I can choose if I want to sleep during the day or night, humans can do it can't they?" I sighed with a nod, now I was getting it. "Can I stay the night at your house tonight Sissy?"

"You'll have to talk to Claude."

"Oh no! She's talking to Alexander about this one!"

"Claude … where are you staying now-a-days?" Violet asked out of the blue.

"What are you talking about?" Claude mumbled, "I stay wherever I want."

"Do you stay with Skye?" She was now leaning on his head.

"No …"

"Wait a second … Claude, are you homeless?" I shrieked and pulled away from him while pacing back and fourth. "How could this happen and I not know about it! I feel so terrible I should have done something about this!"

"_That's_ why I never told you guys." Claude sighed. "I didn't want Skye to have a heart-attack.

"I'll let you stay with Alexander and me!" Violet grinned and jumped off of Claude's back, pulling him along to the mansion.

"He's going to say no." Claude groaned.

"Not if _I_ say yes." Violet giggled then kept walking.

![]!

"No!" Alexander growled to his sister who bowed her head in sadness. "I'm not letting that _thing_ stay in the same house as me!"

"But he's our cousin …" Violet sniveled; she wiped away a crocodile tear and turned around. "_Fine_, but wait until Auntie Sterling finds out, and then she Tells Uncle Sterling … He'll tell daddy and mommy and _you'll_ be in trouble." Violet took Claude's hand as we turned to walk out the door.

"_Fine!_" Alexander snarled, "But if he acts up then he's getting thrown out of here!"

"And can I stay at Sissy's house tonight?" Raven was beside Alexander; she looked surprised then looked up at Alexander her surprise turned into panic.

"You'll have to ask her parents …" Alexander was just plain shocked, I felt so tiny … I didn't want Violet to think _I_ was he sister when it should have been _Raven_!

"I don't think my parents -." Raven began only to have Violet cut in.

"Not _you_ Sissy Skye!" Raven's gaze turned to me as I shrunk faster, Alexander turned to me now, was I the size of a pea yet?

"Sissy … _Skye_?" Alexander blinked as Violet nodded.

"Yes! She's everything I wanted my older sister to be."

"But you're …" Violet glared at Alexander who shook his head. "You'll still have to ask her parents."

"Okay!" Violet turned to me then grabbed my hand pulling me out of the door and looked back at Claude following us with a hand over his mouth to try and keep his laughter hidden.

"Don't make fun of me!" I hollered at him only making him laugh harder.

"_Claude!_" He turned his gaze to me and grinned, grabbing my shoulders and kissing me deeply, once he pulled back I smiled.

"I'm sorry it's just … you looked so funny when they started to stare at you." I held my arms as we all walked. "You had this look of terror and … God I'd like to see you in a horror film." He looked down to me then hugged me against him. "What's the matter?"

"It's just … uhm … I feel guilty for Violet wanting me to be her big sister, shouldn't you have wanted Raven -."

"I don't like Raven, she has a bad feeling coming from her, and besides that she treats me like a little kid, I want an older sister that will see me as an adult … or pre-teen."

"But I see you as a little girl."

"It doesn't show as much." Violet stated bluntly then looked around us; we were on the side walk now. "Which house is yours?"

"Uhm … its right -."

"There." I stopped dead in my tracks, letting my head twist behind me to see Jagger. "I know from experience." He smirked revealing a pearly white fang,

"Hi there Jagger!" Violet greeted warmly. "Skye and Claude were talking about you earlier, I was eavesdropping on them." She grinned wide as Jagger's miss-matched gaze fell upon me.

"Were you really Skye?" I pursed my lips then looked at the ground. "Claude calm down … before you make your heart start beating again." Jagger walked towards us making Claude release me and block me from Jagger.

"Leave her alone."

"Why? I like pestering Skye … she's fun to tease." I stepped back only to feel hands moving themselves on my shoulders, when I looked behind me I saw Luna standing there glaring at me darkly. "Good evening Luna." Claude turned around quickly having Jagger grab his arms and pull them behind his back.

"Y-you aren't going to hurt him … right?" I whispered, Violet looked between us pursing her lips tightly.

"Of course not, but I may have to take a bite into you … would you like to be bonded for eternity Skye?"

"She can't!" Violet screamed. "She's Claude's girlfriend! And besides that she's my new sister!"

"Sister?" Jagger chuckled.

"Girlfriend?" Luna growled in my ear.

"Back off Luna …" Claude growled to her.

"I might just bite her myself … instead of you Jagger." Jagger looked at his sister and glared. "You're lucky I don't like bitter blood."

"Does Alexander know about your fling Skye?" Jagger purred.

"Uhm … not yet." I squeaked with a small smile.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see his face when I tell him all about you two." Claude flipped Jagger over his body slamming him on the cement with his hand on his throat.

"Don't hurt him, or do you want your new girlfriend as my Midnight Snack?" Luna hissed, Claude looked up to me then glared back to Jagger, once he was release I was shoved towards Claude only to fall over Jagger who was still on his back.

"Can't keep your hands off me can you?" Jagger grinned then looked down … I forgot that I was wearing a skirt; he ran his hand across my leg making me gasp and slap his hand away being picked up by Claude. "Too bad … I was having so much fun."

"I'm sure you were." Claude growled and pushed me towards Violet. "You two get going, I'll stay here … I have to talk with these two anyway."

"But-." Claude pressed his lips down on mine running his fingers through my hair, when he pulled back I was breathless. "Night …" I sighed.

"Morning." He chuckled and allowed me to walk with Violet down the side-walk … I hoped he was going to be alright.


	2. Midnight Magic

**Chapter 2.**

**Midnight Magic**

I talked with my parents about Violet and they allowed her to stay over so long as we were quiet and didn't make a mess, as we passed my sister's room she swung open the door and opened her mouth to yell for my parents when she spotted Violet. "Hi I'm Mara!"

"I'm Violet, nice to meet you, I'm Alexander's sister so you must know that I-." I covered Violets mouth and looked back to the living room where my parents were sitting; they seemed very in-depth with what was ever flickering on the television screen.

"Don't say it so loud … I don't want my parents thinking that you guys are crazy then they won't let me see you or Claude ever again." I groaned, with my luck it would happen just like that too.

"Oh … well you know what me and my brother are too right?" Violet asked Mara who nodded with a wide grin.

"Do you think you can change me?" Mara asked her eyes sparkling.

"Sorry, I'm only half … or else I would." I rolled my eyes then took Violet into my room where we slept.

![]!

In the morning I awoke to Violet jumping atop me. "Wake up sunshine!" She shouted with a large smile on her black lips. "Your mom made a delicious breakfast! It was _so_ yummy!" I rolled out of bed once she jumped off me and kept going about how delicious my mom's food was.

"Morning Skye, you missed breakfast." Mom stated as I grabbed a pop-up then nodded to her, Violet began talking on about many things that she loved about my house, and then described to me what her house was like. Once I was done eating I went to go change my clothes and Violet followed me, slamming my door shut behind me.

"Okay what are you going to wear today?"

"Shirts and pants?"

"No!" Violet gasped, she rummaged through my closet crammed with things that Claude bought for me. "This … this … uhm this thing too." She was throwing my own clothing at me! I caught each piece then sighed looking at her. "Okay, let's get changed!" She yanked my shirt off my body and quickly replaced it with a Lolita Heart Pocket & Scallop Soft Pink Plaid Dress, I blinked only to have a pair of black knee-high tube socks get yanked on my feet followed by black white flats.

"Are you serious? This thing was in my closet?" I gasped looking myself over.

"Claude has very good taste in women's clothing." Violet pointed out with a small smile on her face. "I taught him that you know."

"Of course," I giggled then was yanked out of my room then to the front door,

"I want to spend the day with Skye! She'll be home before ten!" With that Violet shut the door behind her and continued to drag me down the street. "This will be so much fun what do you want to do today?"

"Whatever you like, I think there's a carnival coming here tomorrow night or something- we could meet up tomorrow and go."

"It's a deal but I think I'll torment Alexander's girlfriend and leave you and Claude in your romantic moment …" Violet poked her elbow at my side as I blushed.

"We've only just begun dating and already I have people talking like we've been doing this for awhile." Violet just gave me a skeptical glance and kept walking beside me.

![]!

"Your cousin wants us to have a romantic moment at the carnival, it starts tonight – Raven and Alexander are already going, and Violet thinks that since they're going she should go and bug them …" I informed Claude as we sat at the top of the slide in the park, it was only a half-moon tonight but it was still beautiful.

"Seems like you have a handful," Claude chuckled and pecked me on the cheek; I was holding his hand as I stared at the winding spiral of the red slide. "So as long as we're on our first real romantic night-out … why don't we have some fun?" I suddenly snapped into reality and looked into Claude's bright blue eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me," He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I gasped toppling backwards as we slid down the plastic slide, once we were at the bottom the top half of my body was hanging off the edge.

"C-Claude!" I screamed with a deep blush, Claude only chuckled – leaning himself over me, his hands resting in the rocks on either side of my head his chest crushing mine, "I-I think maybe we could come across at more of a … gentle approach, hum?"

"I'm a vampire, this is as gentle as it gets." He pressed his lips down hard on mine; taking me by surprise I shrieked and flailed my arms about kicking Claude over the edge of the slide and into the rocks.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed crawling from the slide and kneeling beside Claude who was lying on his stomach with a wide grin on his face. "I'm so sorry … I just didn't expect … well it was just that you-."

"You really suck at being in relationships don't you?" Claude chuckled while pulling himself to his knees and looking into my brown eyes, I blushed while shaking my head.

"I never really got serious with anyone before."

"It shows, but that's just what I love about you." He winked at me causing me blush, Claude laughed wrapping his arms around me and kissing me deeply, that's when we heard a loud scream of anger, I turned around seeing Alexander.

"**Claude!**" I began to feel panic swim through my body as Alexander stood there with his fists clenched. "I wanted to come here and check on you while Raven was with Violet, and what do I stumble upon?"

"Th-this isn't what it looks like!" I screamed pushing against Claude, who pulled me closer,

"So what? I was kissing Skye sue me will you, if I'm going to make her like me I have to start somewhere." Claude pressed his lips on my neck a seductive grin on his face. "Even if I have to pull a few strings …" Claude nibbled on my earlobe causing me to jump, "Can't I pull a few heart strings?"

"_**Claude!**_" Alexander snarled once more storming towards him and grabbing his collar, yanking him away from me I held out my hand to him but Claude waved his own,

"No big deal, sweetie … I'll only be a moment."

"A moment is all it takes for me to drive a stake through that black heart of yours you stupid insufferable-!" Alexander went on as they disappeared into the night, I smiled, Claude had saved us from getting caught by his overactive cousin once more.

"Now that I've caught you at a good time what-say we have a couple drinks?" I turned around and saw Jagger lying on the top of the monkey bars holding a silver goblet in is hand while I noticed that there was another one sitting perfectly balanced in front of his head. "What a lovely display of stars we have tonight, don't you agree Skye?"

"What do you want?" I hissed stepping back from Jagger as he turned his mismatched gaze in my direction. "I just don't get why you would want anything from me, if my blood seems nice to you then go ahead and take a drink I don't care I just don't want to be a vampire!"

"And why wouldn't you? Your darling lover is a vampire isn't he I'd think you'd want to be with him for eternity …" Jagger took a sip from the goblet then looked into my eyes once more. "Drink with me," I turned my gaze away from his and looked at the rocks only to feel hands on my shoulder, turning around I saw that Jagger stood beside me a devilish grin on his face.

"I'm underage."

"There will be no rules once you've become what I am now …" I ground my teeth together refusing to give into him as he twirled my hair around his slender fingers. "Come now don't be so stubborn, just take a small drink." I bit my lower lip then closed my eyes letting out a sigh I nodded.

"If it will get you to stop talking to me," I grunted as Jagger grinned stepping toward the jungle gym and picking up the goblets which somehow were now on one of the steps.

"Let's make a toast," I rolled my eyes,

"I'd rather not." Jagger held the full goblet out to me with that grin still upon his face,

"To you, and your under aged drinking may it get me lucky tonight."

"I doubt it," I grunted and clinked my glass against his as I looked into my glass, nothing was bubbling so there didn't seem to be any drugs. I took a small sip then pursed my lips taking another sip, "What's in this that I can't taste?"

"Nothing," Jagger chuckled sipping from his own glass then skimming his finger along the edge of his goblet and pulling it back, the moisture on his finger was … blue? I pursed my lips dipping y finger in my drink and pulling back, mine was also blue!

"What is this? What did you give me?"

"Nothing," Jagger's eyes met with mine and I found it hard to pull my gaze away, he draped his arm around my waist, pressing his forehead against mine and letting his eyelids droop I smelled the past wine in his breath. "I haven't done anything this big since I made my buddy think he wanted to turn Luna into a vampire …" he tasted my cheek then pulled back licking his lips.

"What exactly did you just do?" I whispered starting to shake, Jagger grinned pulling me against his body and hanging his head back facing the sky and laughing hard.

"It's just a little thing that my kind used to do to you humans way back when Stoker decided to think up Dracula," I was silent waiting for him to explain he only laughed once more but eventually he did get to the point, he must've been half-drunk, "It's an easier way of hypnotism all I need now is your blood,"

"Hypnotism? Like …"

"Love slave, French maid, Mm," Jagger grinned and licked his lips then leaned down and purred just like a cat in my ear making me scream.

"Claude!" I shouted biting Jagger's arm, it didn't seem to faze him –which I guessed was the drinks he had- "Claude help me!"

"Quiet …" Jagger placed his finger against my lips then sighed gripping my wrist and pressing the tip of my finger against his fang, I pulled against him but he pulled back.

"_Claude!_!" I screamed while still fighting Jagger, he ricked my finger deeply making me yelp,

"Skye!" Claude snarled as Alexander chased after him,

"Claude I can handle this you don't know how to control your power yet!"

"I have a good idea!" Claude snarled back and booked it in Jagger's direction; I felt it was too late as Jagger started to lick the trail of blood from my finger. "Get the hell away from her!" Claude snarled while punching Jagger in the face causing him to topple away from me as Claude stood before me. "You okay?"

"I can't listen I can't listen …" I whispered to myself as I covered my ears and repeated that I couldn't listen,

"Skye?" Claude peeked behind him watching me kneel on the ground and cover my ears. "What the hell did you do to her?" My drink was on the ground now making the grass shrivel into crunchy brown strips; Jagger only chuckled making Claude angrier, "Answer me dammit!"

"Watch your language … it isn't proper to speak that way."

"Jagger …" Alexander was behind Jagger twisting his hands behind his back, "What did you do?"

"You remember the blue blood don't you Alexander?" Alexander's eyes were suddenly wide as he stared at me; he instantly looked up to Claude.

"Get Skye out of here right now!" Claude didn't stick around for explanations as he swiveled around and scooped me up into his arms then running off. How was I going to tell him about what just happened, usually he came just in time … how could he have been too late … how?


	3. Late for a very imortant date!

**Chapter 3.**

**Late for a very important date!**

Claude set me down once we got to the Sterling mansion where I was literally balling my eyes out into his shoulder. "I'm so stupid! I'm so sorry Claude I wouldn't blame you if you hated me!" I felt like I was being over-dramatic but it was the truth, he might just hate me for drinking something that Jagger gave me.

"I won't hate you now what did you do exactly?" Claude pressed his lips to my forehead whispering how he was so glad I was alright,

"I drank … a …" I blushed while looking away from Claude and staring at the ground, I was laying on the couch with Claude kneeling beside me. "It was … something blue …" Claude groaned loudly then pulled himself away from me swiveling around and slamming his fist against the doorframe making me flinch. I didn't want to say anything for fear that he would remember I was here and hurt me, bite me…

"I can't believe you … ugh …" He sighed then looked back to me with pain in his eyes his eyebrows curled making me feel like I just shot him through his heart.

"I'm so sorry, I thought it was some stupid wine or something, I wasn't going to have allot … and I really wanted to pour it on his face." Claude smirked but the smirk didn't last for long it slowly faded back into a slight frown.

"But Skye … this is bad … this means he can control you, it's dangerous for you to be outside at all, to be alone … for your family." I couldn't help myself to giggle at Claude, he took my arms in his grasp and shook me gently, "Skye … this isn't funny,"

"I know – I know it's just that you sound like Alexander, I can't stay inside all the time, and I can't constantly have some one around me, there's something called personal space."

"Skye, you have to rough it for awhile until I find the purple poison,"

"What? I have to be poisoned?" I shouted my face growing pale which actually made Claude chuckle, I blushed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's the only _known_ cure for drinking blue blood, it's not really poison and it won't kill you I promise, but the thing is …" Claude scratched the back of his head looking into my eyes intently.

"What?"

"I need you to come to Romania with me, that's the only place that we know for sure to find some, but please, promise me you'll convince your parents."

"I don't know … this is Romania we're talking about I think they'll freak out and wonder why you want to take me there."

"For sight-seeing," I looked at him skeptically but he just chuckled and brushed is knuckles against my cheek. "You have to try … for me?" He made a puppy-pouting face while blinking his eyes rapidly.

"I'll do it for myself how's that?"

"So selfish,"

"You're the one who likes me," I mused and hugged him.

"That's true, but what about you, you can't be that dense."

"Dense? You consider me dense?" Although it was kind of true, I was pretty hard-headed when it came to my own emotions, but it was really easy for me to spot when someone else was happy, sad, or in love. "But back to Romainia … what parent is going to buy sight-seeing with another-."

"Trevor." Claude grinned, I pulled back from him and gave him the deadliest look that I could.

"Say that one more time, vampire-boy?"

"Trevor Mitchell, if your mom will let you break your vow of … almost-chastity for this guy then I'm sure she'll let you go to Romania with him."

"The only problem with that is he'll be here while we're there."

"No he won't."

"If we're taking him with us I'm going to kill you." I growled, Claude pulled me to my feet and smiled. "Listen, I want to save you, so it's either you put up with Trevor for a few weeks or become Jagger's love-slave forever." I pursed my lips looking into Claude's puppy blue eyes; they dug into my very core.

"Well when you put it that way …" I groaned, he hugged me then pressed his lips hard on mine, making me blush, when he pulled away he said,

"Alright now you're going to have to ask him."

"What?" I shrieked, Claude held up his hands and grinned,

"I can't be outside during the day so you'll have to make-do, and make sure you wear something sexy." I grinned getting an evil though, I pulled down the collar of my shirt.

"So I'll have to show some skin then?" I giggled Claude paused as he watched me yank down my collar, he tackled me onto the ground and grinned kissing my jaw playfully and then my throat making me shriek, his lips were so soft they tickled! "Uncle!"

"I show no mercy!" He chuckled back and then pressed his lips on my neck repeatedly making me giggle more; the door slammed shut making me jolt up and Claude do the same. Alexander was home.

"I see you two have recovered quiet easily." He growled, Raven was behind him holding Violet's hand.

"Calm down Alexander, even though you're dead I think I can hear your pulse." Claude said coolly, pulling me up to my feet and draping his arm over my shoulders.

"This isn't a joking matter Claude! Skye is in serious trouble, but maybe you don't care enough for her to do something about it!" Alexander snarled,

"We already have something figured out thank you very much, more than can be said for you." Claude snapped back, I placed my hands on Claude's chest whispering,

"Calm down …" He seemed to relax a bit under my palms.

"I was out taking care of Jagger; he has the poison, so we just have to figure out where he's hiding it and then-."

"No, that's what he wants you to do Alexander!" Claude screamed trying to step towards him, I held him back. "He wants you to go into his little hiding place and try to take the poison so that way he can kidnap you and leave Sky here defenseless!"

"Then what is your plan?" Alexander huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at me now, I turned around with my back to Claude.

"We're going to Romania." I say with my chin held high, Alexander's eyes widened looking now to Claude.

"Are you crazy? Do you know how many vampires there will be there just waiting to sink their fangs into her throat!"

"I know, but I think Trevor will get bitten first."

"You're taking Trevor Mitchell?" Raven asked with an evil look in her eyes. "He'll defiantly be one of the undead the first moment they set foot in Romania."

"Why do you need him?" Alexander sneered now looking back to me, was I supposed to have all the answers?

"Because if I go with only Claude my mom will say no, but if she thinks it's just me and Trevor then of course I can go, he's the angel child." I groaned while rolling my eyes.

"Then Raven and I are going too." Alexander said stiffly.

"No, we need you here to keep Jagger occupied so that way he doesn't figure out that we're in Romania and come after us." Claude was good at this wasn't he?

"Fine, when do you leave?"

"Right after tomorrow." Claude grinned.


	4. DoomsDay in Dullsville

**Chapter 4.**

**Dooms-Day in Dullsville**

I left that night with Claude on my arm, Alexander's immortal blood was boiling, he hated the idea of Claude and me leaving for Romania so soon. "Do you think we should have left on better terms?" I asked looking at Claude in the corner of my eyes, he was grinning like a mad man.

"Nah, I wouldn't have left him any other way." I stopped walking, even though we were only a block from Alexander's house and no where _near_ my own! "What's the matter?" Claude mumbled looking down to me; I met my gaze with his.

"Why do you have to fight fire with fire? Why not at least _try_ to be nice to Alexander, you're both pureblood's now so there should be no more anger between you two."

"No way, I've decided to stick around Dullsville which means that Alexander isn't top dog, I'm roaming his territory." I bit my lower lip and looked away from Claude holding my arms and sighing.

"It can't be like that, Alexander doesn't seem the type to worry about territory."

"Sure he is, I'm sure he thinks that I'm going to betray him somehow I mean look at me I'm the evil cousin remember?" I placed my palm against his cheek and smiled to him.

"No you're not, I'm sure you're the only one who thinks that way I mean look at Violet and Raven they trust you, they don't think of you that way."

"Probably they and you are the only ones."

"No, I'm going to go back and talk to Alexander I'm bound to get something out of him-."

"Don't, I don't want you alone with him." Claude gripped my arm and swung me back around into his chest, I arched my eyebrows and looked into his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because … it's something personal, I'll tell you later right now it isn't a good time."

"Why not?"

"Later Skye, please?" I nodded with a sigh and followed Claude home; he held my hand which I was grateful for considering it was cold outside.

Once we got to my house I stood on the top porch step and looked to Claude still only on the small path leading up to my porch. "You should get back to Alexander and apologize."

"I can't leave you alone at night."

"Claude …" I whined, this was already starting to be a drag, like I had some kind of growth on my arm, he wouldn't leave me! "You'll get to stay with me the entire time in Romania, don't you think you're taking this a little bit too far."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, but this is my own house, I'll put garlic on the windowsill if that will make you happy."

"Please do," He whispered to me, I gave him a peck on the cheek and turned to leave but he didn't let go of my hand.

"Claude …" I sighed; he finally caved and released my hand allowed me to get into my house where my mom began to chew me out.

"Where have you been?" She snapped, her hands on her hips, she was standing there in the living room waiting for me. "You were out with that Sterling boy weren't you?"

"Well, yes, but Claude just didn't want me walking around on my own after dark, he paranoid that way, I was also out with Trevor though." Her eyes seemed to brighten as she started to take this in.

"Oh, really?" A smirk was threatening to overcome her lips, I nodded, "Well … well… just try and be home on time from now on, or let Trevor give you a ride home in his car, he has a nice car."

"Yeah, so I've hard." I sighed but perked up and smiled to my mom, "He also wanted me to ask you something …" I looked down trying to make myself seem innocent.

"And what might that be?"

"He … wants to know if he can take me to Romania, some kind of sight-seeing business, I don't know why in the world he would ask _me_." My mother jumped up but then calmed down trying to act as though she didn't care.

"Well I suppose that's fine, when will you two be leaving?"

"After tomorrow some time … if that's okay?"

"**OF COURSE!** I … erm … yes I suppose that would be alright, but make sure that Trevor is with you the entire time so no boys hurt you." I didn't think that I needed Trevor there to protect me, more than likely I'd like it if Claude were there.

"Alright, I'll tell Trevor tomorrow and then come home to pack alright?" I suggested to my mom, she shook her head no and replied,

"I'll pack for you, don't worry honey, I can take care of it."

"Uh, thanks mom, I'd better get some sleep so I can get up early to see Trevor."

"Yes, yes you can get up early and spend the day together; you know he's such a nice boy."

"So I've heard …" I sighed and walked into my room as my mom suggested talking about the sights we were going to see, I changed into my pajama's after placing some garlic powder from the kitchen on my window sill and then jumped into bed, closing my eyes and falling asleep with a smile on my face.

I awoke to a thud in my room, jumping up I pressed my back against the head of my bed. "Jagger, I swear to God if that's you I'm going to mace you with garlic powder!" I hissed, there was coughing, remembering that I had already set the powder on my window, looking outside it was bright, the powder was untouched, but there was a bright cast of light streaming into my room, looking to the figure on the ground I gasped, Claude was laying there and burning! His neck was turning into fried chicken almost literally. "Claude!" I closed my curtains and dragged him onto my bed and then bopped him on the head. "What did I tell you about staying with me last night?"

"I know … But I wasn't planning on it, I was only going to sit outside your window until the sun was close enough to coming up that I found you were safe."

"But then you couldn't make it home could you?" I sighed as he chuckled and nodded, "Don't worry so much, how did you get inside?"

"Your mom left the front door opened."

"Oh, I see, well I have to go get Trevor so now that you're here you could tell me what to wear." Claude's gaze slowly drifted towards me as I sat there looking at him, rather confused.

"You want _me_ to help pick out your clothing?" I let out a small sigh and nodded, knowing I was going to regret this.

"I'm not good at dressing … sexy per say."

"Well he likes when you dress like Raven, so think small and Raven."

"Small?" I questioned while watching as Claude nodded, "What do you mean '_small_'?" I clarified thinking he didn't get it before.

"Something … something that reveals allot of skin and is very tight on your body."

"But I don't like clothes like that especially shorts they give me wedgies." He laughed while covering his mouth; I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well I can't help it they do!"

"Just go get dressed; we have to get Trevor to say yes." Claude was still chuckling as he said this; I flicked him on the nose and walked away, grabbing a white and black giant sweater with semi-tight daisy-dukes.

"How's this?" Claude groaned and propped himself up to look at me, he grinned and nodded,

"Perfect, can I get a picture once you're done changing?"

"I don't think so." I sneered then opened my crowded closet and changed inside so that way he couldn't see me, when I came out Claude pursed his lips and blushed, it was so adorable!

"So … how about that picture?"

"No, Claude." I sighed and pulled on my tennis shoes while sitting on the bed beside Claude, I saw him staring at me from the corner of my eye, he wasn't looking at my face though and that's when I noticed. "Claude!" I snapped, putting my leg down and tugging on my giant sweater to try and make it cover all of my shorts, which only made it come off my shoulders.

"What?" He squeaked back, I narrowed my gaze to him and stood up while crossing my arms.

"I don't even know why I'm going out with a pervert like you!" I hissed and stormed out of the room and out of the house after grabbing a breakfast bar.

I arrived at Trevor's house still pretty early but I didn't care, I rapped my fist on the door and waited until finally his mother answered and smiled. "You must be Trevor's girlfriend, oh aren't you a sweetheart, you just look so nice, although I wouldn't have worn that but … you have such an adorable little face, so cute." She pinched my cheeks and ran her fingers through my hair going over every detail of me.

"Uh, Miss Mitchell I'm -."

"Oh you're here to see Trevor aren't you? I'm sorry, I'm keeping you two from your smooching aren't I?" I blushed and shook my head; I didn't know who was worse, Trevor or his mother? "Trevor! You're girlfriend is here!"

"We aren't going out Miss Mitchell …" I mumbled while holding my hands in front of me, she looked down to me and arched one eyebrow.

"Hey Danielle, I'm glad you're here I have to tell you some bad-." Trevor stopped as he stared at me from the top of the steps then let his foot fall to the next step while still staring. "-news …" I gave a small wave and smiled.

"Hi there Trevor." He grinned and then began to waltz down the steps stopping when he came to his mother and me. "Can I talk to you, please?" I noticed how small I sounded and cursed myself for it, he was probably taking this the wrong way.

"Sure, why don't we come up to my room?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my jaw, this was for the sake of Romania! I walked with Trevor into his room; once we were inside I couldn't help but feel even smaller than I had so previously. "So … Skye …" Trevor closed the door behind me and then I heard a click. "Did you finally arrive at an answer?" I blinked and cocked my head to the side.

"Answer?" Trevor nodded while walking around to face me.

"When I asked you out before you're everyone's prom," I blinked and gasped placing my hands over my mouth, I forgot all about that!

"Oh no, I wasn't here about that I still haven't decided!" Trevor chuckled, his blue eyes meeting mine.

"Well then I can help you make up your mind can't I?" I stepped back until I felt wall or door behind me, Trevor stayed in step with me and leaned over me as he grinned, his breath smelled refreshing he must have just gotten done brushing his teeth. "So if you aren't here to give me an answer why _are_ you here?" I blinked then took in a deep breath.

"I have an extra ticket to go to Romania; Raven's mom wouldn't let her got with me so I wanted to know if you wanted to go instead." Trevor grinned and began to laugh,

"No way! Why would I go to the city of bloodsuckers?"

"Actually I think Romania is a country not a city."

"_Whatever_ I'm not going there, what makes you think-?" I tugged on the bottom of my sweater exposing my right shoulder, good thing I decided to go for a strapless bra; I blushed which I think may have enhanced the effect it had upon Trevor.

"But … I would have really liked it if you would have come with me … I didn't want to go there all by myself … There are scary men there and they speak a different language so they could easily take advantage of me …" I twirled a strand of hair around my finger and looked sadly into Trevor's eyes, he was starting to lean closer.

"Really? And so … you need me to protect you?"

"Yes …" I mumbled, I was about to scream but I had to suppress everything even my other hand which I kept clenched on my sweater.

"Someone strong …"

"Because I'm so weak," I said looking up at Trevor and batting my eyelashes, I slipped from under Trevor's arm and walked towards his bed and sat down, my hand was shaking I wanted to smack him for getting that close to me! But I had to get him to go to Romania! "You know you're bed is really soft, where did you buy it?"

"Oh, it's made that way for extra comfort," Extra comfort for what exactly? "And it might be worn out, from use." Use from _what?_ I leaned on my hands and watched Trevor closely as he sat next to me.

"So, about Romania…"

"I don't think I should go still I mean, I don't speak the language, maybe you should just stay here."

"No, I won these tickets online and I thought it would be really cool if I used them for something, but I just don't have another person to go with …" I looked away from Trevor leaving my shoulder and neck bare, I pressed one of my palms over my mouth.

"W-w-well how long will we be gone?"

"I-I'm not sure I could check the brochure when I get home … does this mean you'll go?"

"No, never mind I just don-." I sighed and laid my back on his bed and then began to fan myself.

"It's is _so_ hot in your room, don't you have an air conditioner?" I fanned my exposed shoulder and gave heavier breaths. "But I think maybe I could try and get Claude to go, he seems to like Romania and all …"

"Claude?" Trevor straightened up leaning over me, "You haven't asked Claude yet?"

"No, I wanted you to go since Raven couldn't, so hot in here …" I mumbled, Trevor must have snapped, he sat on top of my stomach and placed his hands on either side of my head, I blinked and looked into his eyes.

"You want to hook up in Romania, don't you?" He grinned and leaned closer, I blushed and shook my head,

"No I was thinking maybe we could go see some castles and stuff, if it leads up to that okay but other than that I didn't-."

"Oh, whatever." He pressed his lips onto mine and pulled down on my sweater exposing my other shoulder; he trailed his lips over my collar which made me moan aloud.

"N-no … Trevor … Romania…" I huffed; it really _was_ getting hot in here now! He pulled back up and pulled off his t-shirt, he was already sweating?

"We don't need Romania for this."

"I wasn't talking about this!" I shouted, he kissed my neck, "Stop it! Clearly I should ask Claude instead!" Trevor pinned my shoulders down to the bed and glared at me.

"Anything he can do I can do better, I'll go to Romania with you, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow be ready at seven." I growled and pushed against him, storming out of the room red-faced, Dooms-day in Dullsville for sure!


	5. Valentine Maxwell

**Chapter 5.**

**Valentine Maxwell**

As soon as I walked in the door that's when everything seemed to just fall down onto my shoulders. My mom started screaming the moment the door clicked back into place as my foot finally found its place flat on the carpet of the living room.

The first thought that ran through my mind was, Jagger, he must've hidden in my room with Claude- but then it was all so simple. Claude was the one she was screaming about!

I raced into my room and halted at my doorframe as my mom glared at me holding up a cat with white fur and black streaks in it, the animal gave a long yawn. Once it spotted me, although, it was fully awake jumping onto my sweater and clinging there while yawning.

"What is _that thing_ doing in your room?" My mom hissed at me, I shrugged smiling a bit.

"I found it on the street last night and Trevor helped me get it into my room, he really likes cat's you know." She seemed to take this into consideration and blushed while pointing at the cat.

"Well if you want to keep that stupid animal give it a bath it smells like a rotting corpse!" The cat meowed to her; she only pointed at it and glared. "Don't give me that, you stink!" She huffed and walked past me in the doorway; I couldn't help but mutter a few giggles.

"Look at the trouble you've caused …" I mumbled closing the door behind me then petting Claude's head in my arms. "You know you're cuter as a cat?" He purred and rubbed his head against my chest making me blush and throw him on my bed, changing back into his normal vampire form.

"I'm glad that you got here in time, she was hitting me with a broomstick! Not even the soft side, the actual handle!" Claude growled glaring at me; I again giggled then sat beside Claude.

"Well Trevor is on board for Romania, but he doesn't know you're going too."

"Not a problem I'm travelling with the luggage, and then I'll make a good excuse for you when I show up uninvited." I smiled while looking to my closed curtains biting my lower lip and thinking of how Claude and I were together, but … we weren't because no one knew. "Hey, what's the matter?" Claude asked waving a black-nailed hand before my face.

"Oh, nothing … just thinking …"

"About what? We'll leave tomorrow morning and have that Purple poison in two days tops, there's nothing there to get in our way, the Maxwell family is here, even Luna …" Claude shuddered, I looked at him and held his hand.

"Why don't you date her?" Claude groaned and rolled his eyes,

"Didn't we already go over this? You're the girl I want not her, there's no one I'd rather be with."

"But don't I seem childish though? Immature and stupid … like I need to grow up?" _The bud that refuses to grow,_ I thought and then shook my head; it was too late for a back-story! Claude and I already know each other so well why make everything so much more complicated with a stupid childish back-story?

"No way what's made you think that?" I smiled and shrugged looking back to my closed curtains.

"Claude, I'm not sure we should go out like this I think maybe we should just stay friends …"

"Is _that_ what's bothering you then?" He mumbled with a smile, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, I shook my head while shutting my eyes.

"No, that's not it exactly … Now isn't the right time, maybe after Romania." I mumbled while hugging Claude back, "And maybe I'll change my mind, who knows, Trevor is thinking that by going he's going to demolish any competition that you've put up anyway." I laughed; Claude pulled back and smiled at me.

"Let the mortal try, no one can bring down this sexy vampire!"

![]!

We arrived at Romania after A: My mother told me that a boyfriend would be good for this "phase" I'm going through. B: I had a long ride to the airport in Trevor's convertible [he was trying to feel up my leg and it didn't help that Claude told me to wear something sexy today as well] And C: I had an even _longer_ ride to Romania in the airplane as Trevor began to educate me in soccer and cars [when nodding and agreeing with him failed I hummed a little song till he fell asleep]

"Wow, what a big airport, and so fresh smelling." I smiled while looking around, the Romanian's seemed so modern-looking, nothing like I imagined.

"Yeah, so where is this hotel that was booked for us?" I blinked at Trevor and pursed my lips not knowing exactly where Claude had wanted us to reside while we were in Romania.

"Yo," came a voice from behind me, I turned around and saw Claude standing there- he jutted his thumb behind him. "I finally found you, let's get going."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Trevor growled to Claude who glared right back to him, "I thought you didn't invite him Skye?"

"I-."

"She didn't, but I was told that you were going to Romania with Skye alone, I'm not going to let you outshine me am I?" Claude shot back with a sly grin, Trevor clenched his fists.

"This trip is for Skye and me, not some vampire wannabe, get lost, Skye where is the hotel?"

"Didn't you book a hotel before you got here Skye?" Claude cut in, ignoring Trevor just about completely, I was amazed at how fast Claude was able to think of all these things to say.

"Well, I thought it was … provided?"

"No, why don't you stay at my place then? My mom would love to meet you, as well as my dad."

"She already _met_ my mom!" Trevor snapped, hugging me close to him, Claude ripped Trevor's arm from me and glared.

"Did Skye say that you could touch her?" I had never seen Claude so serious it was so fantastic the way his eyes seemed to lighten when he was angry, I couldn't help but marvel at the sight of him.

"Whatever, where is you're stupid house?"

"Follow me." Claude led us to his car, which was still nice, one of those convertibles which I didn't care for at all! We arrived at his house after many hours, the way there was marvelous! Castle upon castle, it felt like I was in a fairytale! Even though it was midnight, they had lights which made all of the castles eerie-looking.

Once inside Claude's castle-looking-house I marveled once more, the inside was clean and flawless, with a butler and maids there waiting for a command, they seemed surprised at Claude's entrance and the visitors.

"Master Claude, you have … returned?" The one maid asked; she was about my age, a fine figure and scarlet red hair.

"Yes, Jinx, where are my parents?"

"They went out for the evening and have greatly appreciated the letters which you sent them over your travels." She spied me and glared, "Who are these outsiders?"

"Ah, I almost forgot, this is Skye and that's just Trevor." Claude waved his hand to Trevor as he tugged me into place beside him; I was beginning to wonder if he remembered that I had broken up with him before we left for Romania. "Skye and Trevor are to have rooms on opposite ends of the hall, monitor the boys room regularly." Claude added, the butler and maid's nodded together.

"Yes Master Claude." They replied in unison.

"Good, it's been a long night, Trevor go to bed I have to talk to Skye in private." The ironic part about that was Trevor happened to be yawning when Claude spoke to him.

"I'm only going there because I'm bored, not because some stupid dude told me to." He growled, Jinx led him to his room and glared back to me once more.

"I want to show you something, before we have to skip sight-seeing and look for Purple poison." I nodded and let Claude take my hand, leading me outside; instead of taking his car he took me behind his house and sat me inside of a horse-drawn-carriage.

"Wow Claude, I didn't know you had all this stuff or I would have told you to take me to Romania allot sooner." I grinned while watching Claude sit himself in the carriage beside me, taking the reins.

"Maybe I should have told you sooner then," He chuckled while getting the horses going, I watched as the castle's we once passed before passed us by again.

"Where are we going? Are we going into one of those castle's? Oh no maybe we'll sit at one of those large Roman-looking fountains and make wishes all night!" Claude arched his eyebrow and looked back to me with a smirk.

"Wow, you have better ideas than I do, breaking into a castle after-hours and having a nice little picnic and then polluting a beautiful fountain, clogging the pipes … I never knew you were such a rebel Skye." Claude laughed, I laughed along shaking my head.

"No those are some of the scenes I think up when I think about -." I stopped while biting my lower lip, those were scenes I thought about when I was thinking about me and my true love once I was older, seeing the world with him and travelling everywhere, never alone.

"Think about what?" He was still smiling; clearly he hadn't noticed I was panicked yet.

"Oh, nothing just stupid things for stories." I grinned back with a blush, he laughed and then turned abruptly to the trail before us, clearly alert. "What's wrong?" I asked looking in the same direction as Claude.

"I thought I heard …" The horse began to wail and jolt, stopping in it's tracks and kicking up it's front legs, something whizzed past my ear causing me to turn, there was a bat with neon green eyes flapping it's wings and staring at me.

"Claude …" I whispered not able to remove my eyes from the bat, he looked over and hissed at it causing it to screech and fly off.

"Stay here, I have to go check out the trail ahead," He jumped from the carriage and jogged ahead, I heard the bat screeching all around me making me cover my ears, the horse was going crazy! And no matter all the noise Claude still wasn't coming back to check on me! I jumped from the carriage and grabbed the reins; first thing to do was calm down the horse.

"Hush now … hush …" I whispered to it, petting him between his eyes. "Calm down now …" I whispered again then gave it a kiss on the snout. "My gift is my song … and this one's for you …" I sang softly to the horse in attempt to soothe it. "It may be quiet simple but now that it's done … I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words- how wonderful life is now you're in the world …" I believe that this song was from Moulin Rouge, a wonderful song sang by the same actor that played Obi Wan from the newest installment of Star Wars. "All better?" I asked the horse, it didn't move only breathed, I grinned while turning around, jumping.

"Why did you stop?" There was a little boy sitting there staring at me, he had the same green eyes as the bat which was flying beside me earlier. "It was really pretty."

"Who are you? Are you lost?" He shook his head and hopped down from the carriage, walking right up to me, he was so small!

"My name is Valentine and I'm what _he_ is."

"Who?" I asked while crouching down to him, "The horse?" I giggled, he smiled as well but shook his head.

"That boy that you're with he smells just like my kind." I knitted my brows and looked straight into his eyes.

"You're kind … so that means you …" He placed his hand on my neck and immediately I felt something strange was happening to me, like I was naked, I wasn't sure what was going on with this little boy, but he seemed relatively harmless. "I'm not harmless …" He muttered and looked into my eyes. "Can you sing something else?" He asked, removing his hand and now grabbing my hand.

"Why? Can't you just listen to a Cd at home?"

"I like your voice better." He patted the seat on the carriage and held out his arms to me, so I picked him up and set him in the seat then sat beside him as he rested his head on my shoulder, singing a little bit of Amazing By: Janelle, then seeing he was cold and draping my arm around his shoulders.

"Skye!" Claude was finally back, but once he saw the visitor he glared. "Get out of here Maxwell!" I had stopped singing and looked to Valentine.

"Maxwell?" I questioned, clearly confused.

"That's Jagger and Luna's little brother Valentine, he read's people's minds with his touch, get away from him Skye."

"But … he's done nothing bad like his brother and sister; I don't see how shunning him is called for." Valentine tugged on my sleeve making me give him full attention.

"Miss Skye, I'm not bad, the only thing that I've done that was pretty bad was when I tried to turn Raven's brother into a vampire because he was one of my very first friends…" Valentine's eyes were glossy as he spoke to me, I frowned then looked at Claude.

"Don't trust him he's a Maxwell! I don't trust that family one bit!" Claude began to cough as he spoke, covering his mouth, I arched one eyebrow and pursed my lips.

"Claude are you alright?"

"That doesn't matter right now, you're being blinded by those big green eyes of that stupid brat!" I stood on the carriage and jumped down into the dirt glaring at Claude.

"Do you realize who you sound like?" I questioned calmly, he didn't answer only clenched his fists and glared at me, I let out a small sigh and gave him a pleading look. "You sound like your cousin, he accuses you of being bad and now you're saying that Valentine is bad … look at him he's harmless and looking for a friend."

"Jagger and Luna always ditch me, even on family vacations." Vampire's had vacations? I decided it was best not to ask at a time like this but it was going to be my top priority when Claude and I were alone again.

"Claude, please … get to know him first and then start your accusations." He sighed and then nodded,

"Fine, but only because I don't want to sound like my stupid cousin." Claude then grinned at me and pointed to his lips "Does this mean I get a kiss?" I gave him a skeptical glance. "Is that a yes?"


	6. Romanian Romance?

**Chapter 6.**

**Romanian Romance?**

"Claude that means no for the last time!" I groaned while sitting in the back of the carriage with Valentine asleep on my lap.

"But the stupid brat- I mean, kid is asleep we can do what we want!"

"Claude, C'mon I told you I wasn't comfortable with the situation before we came to Romania, no!" Claude began to cough a bit more, I blinked and then placed my fingers on his cheek. "Claude, did you catch a cold?"

"N-no, I'm fine don't worry about it." I cocked my head to the side and smoothed out his hair.

"Do you want me to make you some soup when we get home?"

"Only if there's blood in it." He chuckled letting out another cough gripping the reins tighter, his arm was shaking.

"Claude!" I shouted grabbing his shoulder's while also accidentally waking Valentine. "What's wrong?"

"He's sick … he's very sick … he's got the bad stuff." Valentine said without emotion, I grabbed Claude's face and looked into his eyes.

"Are you really sick Claude? C'mon let me take us home."

"No! I'm fine for the last time!" He shouted his face burning red, I released him and sighed feeling a bit sad that he wasn't going to tell me what was wrong; it was just a little cold.

"It's bad, Skye … He's not good, not good at all."

"Shut up you stupid brat you're going to make her worry and then she'll ask me so many questions!" I blushed, I was _already_ worried, and not like he could tell I was good with that stuff.

"She already is worried." Valentine announced, I let my jaw drop as he said this, was he going to narrate all of my thoughts? "I could if you wanted me to."

"N-no thanks! I'm okay!" I shook my head, was a silly little guy he was, I then looked at Claude once more. "You're sure you're fine?"

"Yes, I'll live."

"Not a healthy life …" Valentine grumbled, I giggled and listened to Valentine and Claude argue on the way home.

![]!

The next morning I awoke to something on my neck, rolling onto my back I saw Valentine, "I thought you went home," I grumbled, he shook his head and snuggled under my arm.

"I stayed here just in case the bad stuff got worse quickly, but Claude seems to be doing pretty well, and … I had a nightmare …" I grinned, how cute was he? I wrapped my arms around him.

"So you wanted to sleep with me so you wouldn't have anymore nightmares?"

"Yeah … my mom and dad usually just told me to get over it because I was a vampire, and then they sent me off to bed again where I would have a worse nightmare." I felt so sorry for poor Valentine; he was so neglected as a child!

"Good night." I whispered while humming in his ear.

The next time I awoke it was to Trevor swinging open my curtains, I groaned and rolled over to glare at him. "Wake up honey, time to go sight seeing and build up our romantic relationship, Goth guy is sick."

"What romantic relationship? I just thought that you were my travelling buddy." I groaned as Trevor shook my shoulder in attempt to get me out of the bed. "Stop it! I'm still tired!" Though I knew that I _should_ get up to go out and look for the purple poison.

"Would you leave her alone already?" Valentine shouted in my arms, I almost forgot he was there, poor little guy. "If you could be so kind as to _close_ the damn curtains then I would be _very_ happy, thank you!" I'd never heard him get so angry!

"Who is this brat?"

"Stop calling me brat before I bite your face off!" I took it that Valentine wasn't much of a morning person, that cute little boy from before had vanished so suddenly!

"Okay, Trevor time for you to leave! I'm changing!"

"Then I want to stay." I hopped off the bed and hurriedly closed the curtains, giving a small sigh; Trevor placed his hands on my hips with a grin.

"Trevor no, go I'm changing."

"But I don't want to."

"Get out of here now or I'll kill you!" Valentine snapped, sitting up straight in the bed, he glared at Trevor; the look he gave made me want to leave right behind Trevor.

![]!

"What should I wear today?" I asked Valentine as I got out of the shower in my robe, I had my undergarments on beneath it-just in case anything happened, like Trevor.

"I already went through all of your belongings; there is nothing in here that won't put you on the menu in Romania."

"It was because I had to get Trevor on the trip, and Claude suggested I also wear something skimpy for Trevor here as well, I personally don't care for a few of those choices but … I guess for the sake of my will power."

"Why are you looking for purple poison?" Valentine looked into my eyes; I was drawn in by his cute little face!

"Your brother," I ended up blurting while sitting beside him in my robe while drying off a bit of my hair with a towel. "He made me drink blue blood."

"Oh, he does that to girls that he knows he'll never be able to sleep with, he must really like you're body and you're face though you're pretty adorable." I blushed then shook my head; I was going to get full of myself so I wasn't allowed to listen to this!

"I have to change, which outfit?" I asked for a good change of the subject, he picked up an outfit which consisted of a belly-shirt which said "bite me"[wonderful to wear in Romania right?], and baggy shorts that went to my knees with chains on them, with my regular pair of pink converse.

"While you're changing I'll take a shower okay?"

"Alright, I'll try and make this fit … somehow …" Once Valentine closed the door I peeled off my robe and then began to contemplate how I was going to get a skin-tight belly-shirt over my head! I got frustrated after a moment of thinking and began to shove the thing over my head, screaming at it as I did so. "Stupid piece of crap! I hate this stupid shirt!" I screamed, that's when I heard the creek of the door, dropping the shirt I looked over and saw Trevor standing with his jaw dropped a stupid grin on his face, and his eyes smoking.

"Turn a little bit, I can't see everything …" He said stupidly, I grabbed my robe and wrapped it in a ball, throwing it at his stupid face.

"Get out of here you pervert! Before I have Valentine bite your face off!" He slowly shut the door, and I stood still to make sure he actually shut it all the way as well. "Idiot …" I grumbled while pulling on my outfit then knocking on the bathroom door. "I'm going to go now; I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay." I heard Valentine mumbled, I wished that I could have given him a hug goodbye, he was just that adorable.

When I opened my door to go get breakfast I was greeted by Trevor who was waiting by the door.

"I like the shirt." He complimented running a finger over my exposed skin; I slapped his hand away then strutted down the hall and met up with Jinx, I smiled at her and asked,

"Do you know where the kitchen-?"

"Breakfast is already being prepared, I'm not going to serve _you_ though," She sneered, giving me a hard glare and grabbing my wrist, Trevor was following as we entered the dining room. "Find a seat and the food will be right out." She hissed, then strutted past us.

"I think you have a new best friend Skye." Trevor said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes while sitting down at the table Trevor sitting beside me. "So do you think you'll fight her, I always love a good cat fight."

"No, I am not going to fight her, whatever she's angry about it's pointless, I don't get it." At that point the chef's served us, walking in with a nice hot plate of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and bacon with toast. I thought of how this was my favorite kind of breakfast then remembered- Claude knew that.

"Bacon? No way why not sausage?" I slapped Trevor on the back of the head, "What?"

"Don't be picky just shut up and eat your food will you?" He shut up and ate like he was told, then we were off.

![]!

I marveled at all of the sights in Romania, who knew this city could contain such beautiful things? We saw the castle where Dracula was inspired supposedly, and all of these gorgeous statues, I wasn't sure if I was in Greece or if I were still in Romania!

"This is boring." Trevor would groan out and then stare at me for a while, and then continuing with how he wanted to do something _fun_.

"Maybe later we'll find a club or something that you'll enjoy how's that?" I asked giving him a glare, he seemed to take an interest in this, and never again did I hear him complain.

![]!

A few days went by and I still hadn't gotten any lead on the Purple Poison, Claude's cold seemed to worsen as well. He looked paler than he already was, at night I would sit next to him as he lay in his bed complaining about how he wanted to go out and find the Purple Poison to get me cured.

"Claude, don't worry about that right now, Valentine is helping at night since you're so sick he volunteered for you."

"The little brat isn't so bad after all …" He laughed weakly "Are you being careful during the day, there are allot of half-bloods out here you know."

"Yes I know, but I have Trevor, like he's going to let some other guy grab me."

"I've heard him talking about Night Clubs, have you been going-."

"No, I told him that I'd let him go to a club, but really it was just to get him to stop complaining." I giggled, Claude smiled at me but it disappeared fast.

"Most of the Clubs in Romania are vampire Clubs Skye; I want you to be careful that Trevor doesn't do something stupid."

"My specialty."

![]!

"Skye, I got some old dude to tell me about these clubs around town and-."

"No, not yet we haven't seen the Romanian museum yet Trevor."

"I don't want to go there though!" He complained, I glared at him turning away. "Please, just one little club! He said that they allow anyone inside, you don't have to be a certain age or anything!"

"Are you desperate or what?" I groaned still walking away from him, he followed anyway and I knew that he would.

"Yes, I must have a party I must have it now." He clung to my new shirt, another belly shirt but this time I wore boot-cut jeans with it and it had 'Vampire luvr' on it, in a text which made it seem like it was written in blood.

"Tonight we'll go to a club then."

"That's what you always say!" I began ignoring him at this point, I was trying to ignore him so hard that it seemed I ignored the guy in front of me as well, I ran right into his chest.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted and looked into his eyes, they were purple and his hair was spiked green.

"No worry, what's a little girl like you doing out on the streets all alone anyway?" He chuckled, I was puzzled,

"I'm not along I-." turning around Trevor has disappeared. "That little jerk he ditched me!"

"Are you in need of an escort then?" I turned back to the man and shook my head,

"No, I'm fine I think I have a good idea of where he's gone off to."

"Then let me walk with you."

"No, really I'm fine." I smiled stepping back from him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"And I insist that you come with me."

"Let go of me!" I shouted, in the corner of my eyes I saw more men emerge from the shadows. "I swear if you touch me I'll -."

"You'll what? You can't do anything you're outnumbered little girl." I grabbed his hair and yanked on it while biting his shoulder, then turned around to see all the men around me. I wasn't going to let these people hurt me! Quickly I tried to run through them but two men grabbed my arms and threw me back into the center of them all. "You're not going to get away that easily girly."

"Says you!" I screamed, looking at the sky it was dark out, no wonder I wasn't fast enough these men were probably vampires! I dug around in my pockets for something that I could use against them but I didn't have anything! "I know what you are!" I snarled, looking now to the green-haired man. "You're all vampires!"

"A smart one, don't we have a little prize?" He chuckled, walking towards me and lifting my chin up with his index finger. "You must be one of those girls from America who really liked Dracula."

"Not really, I wasn't that impressed with the movie, I prefer wizards and Vulcans over you."

"And doesn't she have a mouth on her; I think I can take care of you all by myself."

"Don't be so sure." I growled snapping at his hand, he pulled it back in time and grinned.

"Well, you must want to be one of us the way you like to bite." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the men.

"Where do you think you're taking me?" I shouted pulling against him.

"I don't even know why you try to struggle you aren't doing anything to slow down the process." I kicked him in the back, he didn't stop- I guess he was right then.

"Could you at least tell me where we're going?"

"We're going to my little club, nothing huge, it's called Purple Poison." I was suddenly interested.

"Why do you call it that?"

"My family happens to be the mass producer of the herb Purple Poison, why have you heard of it?"

"Yes, actually one of my friends have told me about it, do you think I could possibly have a sample?"

"No way, if you haven't been infected with the drink Blue Blood then the Purple Poison really _can_ be poisonous!"

"Well it sounds interesting can't I just have a vial for like a necklace maybe?" He stopped before the doors of Purple Poison. "If I say please?"

"You've had Blue Blood haven't you?" He asked me with a grin, "That's how you knew about the vampires, and got why we named the club that." I blushed opening my mouth to protest, he held up a finger, "If your going to deny it don't waste your time, you know that I know I'm right."

"Please I just need one vial one small vial!"

"Jeeze, you really do need this stuff, but it isn't a liquid stupid it's a flower, a genetically enhanced flower."

"Well I didn't know that!" I shouted glaring at him.

"Whoever tells you about this stuff really needs to get their information right, was it the guy that gave you the Blue Blood? True love gone wrong or something?"

"No, more like a Maxwell out-of-control!" I growled, the guy seemed to be of more interest now.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Jagger would you?"

"Yes, Jagger Maxwell."

"He buys the competitions Blue Blood like it's going out of style! I'd be glad to give you some purple poison to get back at that stupid …" I heard his teeth grinding together, "But only if I get something in return … since Jagger seems to have taken an interest in you then you must be worth his time,"

"If it requires, changing me into a vampire or touching me then no, I'll get it some other way." I growled, he grabbed my shoulder and kept me in place.

"I have your friend so I don't see what you'll do about it."

"Who?" I asked, and then it hit me, "Trevor! But -."

"While he was yapping, we grabbed him; you must've really been tuning him out." I gave little nod while glaring at him, "I want you to come to this special event tomorrow, kind of like a birthday party for the club, dress pretty okay? And then I wanna dance with you, have some fun … then I'll think about getting you some Purple Poison, 'kay girly?"

"Don't call me that, first of all … and second- Why just this dance and stuff? Are you desperate for a date or what I mean _look_ at me I am not worth your time!"

"It's on the inside that counts." He cooed running the tip of his nose across my neck, I lifted my hand up and grabbed his nose, twisting it around. "Arg!" He screamed, quickly I tried to pull away from him but he refused to let go of my arm. "You're feisty … you might be worth all the trouble … no wonder Jagger likes you so much."

"Let me go or I refuse to show up tomorrow!"

"No surprises you got that? I don't want any vampire buddies of yours coming with you, are we clear? I can have my guys bite into your friend's neck like an apple!"

"Fine!" I snapped, he released me and then flashed a smile.

"When you come to the club tomorrow tell the bouncer your with a guy named Bruce."

"Your name is Bruce? Not much of a vampire name." He grinned and walked inside his club as I tried to find my way home.


	7. Parental Guidance is Uncontrollable

**Chapter 7.**

**Parental Guidance is uncontrollable**

"You agreed to _what_?" Claude snarled at me, sitting up straight in his bed, I grabbed his hand and looked right into his eyes, Valentine was sitting in a chair by the door with his legs curled up to his chest. "How could you be so stupid? Skye, I am going to that club tomorrow and I'm going to get Trevor back myself!"

"No, because then Trevor will die, and I'm sure that you don't want me to go to prison do you?" I whispered while smoothing my thumb over Claude's knuckles, he seemed to relax a bit- lying back down on the pillows.

"No, no I don't but I want Valentine to be there at least so watch over you."

"But what if-."

"You won't even know that I'm there." Valentine smiled to me, I smirked.

"It seems that Vampires just have a habit of being sneaky huh?" I giggled to Claude who watched me in the corner of his eye, a grin lighting his features.

"Yeah, yeah we do … I want you to be careful tomorrow night okay?"

"Alright." I hugged Claude, for some reason, the way his was so sick it made me almost want to stay in the room until I fell asleep. "I'll see you in the morning; I'll have to go shopping or something." I giggled then walked out of the room feeling strange, I didn't have much time to contemplate the feeling for Jinx was standing outside the room glaring at me.

"Come with me you." She growled, grabbing my wrist and dragging me down the corridor and then into some study, there were books everywhere and a giant oak desk with papers piled high everywhere. "Do you see that?" She snapped pointing to a portrait of Claude and his family, they seemed so classy in the picture, his mother and father both with black hair though his mother had the prettiest blue eyes and his father with hazel eyes that stood out just about as much as his mother's.

"Yes, they look so … gorgeous …" I whispered in awe, "Who painted that?"

"That doesn't matter! You're tearing that boy apart you're probably the reason that he is the way he is!"

"What?"

"You're so stupid! He loves you, not some measly stupid crush he has truly fallen head over heels for you!"

"Not me, I'm not worth his time," I said it rather matter-of-factly, as though I were some kind of bored scientist. "I mean, I could see if he loved you, I mean look at you you're … pretty and …" I blushed looking down to myself. "I'm nothing special."

"Yes I know you aren't, but for some reason he wishes to spend so much time with you, as though you're his favorite pet, you stupid brat." I raised my head high and turned to Jinx.

"I'm sorry but I do not believe that insults were called for, here I am letting down all my defenses and telling you straight that you're gorgeous and I'm nothing and you come back that I'm a stupid brat? I think our conversation is done." I turned on my heels to walk out of the room but Jinx grabbed my wrist.

"You ignorant fool!" Jinx snapped, slapping me across the face and glaring hard into y eyes. "How can you just stay so calm and collected like this? _Do something_!" I pulled my wrist against Jinx who only tightened her grip breaking the skin. "Do something!"

"No! I've learned from previous engagements with vampires that the only way out is to think things through! Now let me go!"

"Never! I'm going to make you suffer greatly!"

"Jinx." It was a woman's voice, I was released and my body, in intense pain, fell to the ground leaving me there to grab my arm and suppress any screams I wished to release. "Is that how you treat our guest?"

"No Madame …" Jinx mumbled, there was a sound of heels on the wood floor, "I apologize I'll see that she-."

"No, you will not see to anything for this girl, now go back to your chambers you're done for the night."

"Yes Madame." Jinx hurried from the room as a hand gently took my arm and placed the other on my back.

"Are you alright my dear?" The woman asked as I tried to pull myself up as well, looking now to the woman I saw it was none other than Claude's mother!

"O-oh! Mrs. Sterling! I'm sorry you shouldn't be helping me up I can do this it's okay=!"

"No – no, that's quiet alright, you're Claude's little friend aren't you? Oh you're such a darling." I blushed while standing up straight and clasping my hands before me.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Sterling." I held out my hand, she shook it with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, truly, please call me Vanessa."

"Honey, I smelled blood, what happen- Oh! Who is this?" The man from the portrait walked into the study now as well, slipping off his reading glasses he smiled to me.

"Oh sweetheart this is Claude's friend Skye, you remember the one he always told us about in those letters?"

"Oh, right-right! It's nice to meet you Skye, I'm Christopher …Claude's probably kept us a secret hasn't he?"

"Yeah, actually, sometimes he made me think that he didn't have a family or something."

"Oh Claude, he's usually not like that but in-." Vanessa cut off Claude's father and gripped his shoulder,

"Honey, she doesn't think that …" Eventually Christopher came around to whatever Vanessa was trying to get through to him.

"Ah, I see, I see … she's defiantly a keeper." He chuckled and then motioned towards the dining room. "Did that other lad happen to go to bed then?"

"Oh no he's … uh …" I was trying to think of a way that I could phrase this so that way Claude's family wouldn't worry about Trevor.

"Sweetheart he was kidnapped,"

"Ah, poor boy, poor boy, so what's the plan to get the pervert back?" I was now wondering how much Claude's parents where watching me.

"I … was … Um, I was told that I had to attend this party at a club tomorrow night and then they would let me have some purple poison and Trevor."

"She's going to be bitten I just know it." Vanessa said trying to sound as though she were whispering to her husband. "The Poor dear and she was so cute …"

"Mrs. S- I mean Vanessa, um … I – I think I'll be okay I mean … Valentine will be there."

"That boy is so sweet; I don't see why Claude doesn't like him." Claude's mother said running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh because Honey remember Valentine gets to sleep with Skye every night."

"Mr. and Mrs. Sterling … are you watching me?" They looked back to me with wide smiles.

"Why of course." Vanessa giggled,

"Everywhere you go once the sun goes down." Christopher smiled; I felt a little disturbed now knowing that Claude's parents were watching me all the time. "Although tonight I had a bit of research to do, nothing that you need to be concerned about though my dear, did you already have dinner?" We were in the dining room now, I nodded to Christopher who sighed. "Well then it seems everyone has been doing such a wonderful job at making you feel at home, I just feel that my presence here isn't needed."

"No, no! You're a very charming host Christopher! And you a gorgeous hostess Vanessa."

"She is just so charming Christopher, I don't want her to get bitten tomorrow night, won't you talk her out of it honey?" I had my back to one of the chairs, bumping into it as I took another step backwards.

"Now, now dear she is free to do what she wishes with her free will."

"Oh honey look at her though …" Christopher did indeed look at me, I felt his bright hazel eyes speculating me all over, seeing right into my very core.

"You're right, Skye dear why don't you stay here tomorrow night?" He took my hand in his as I gazed into his eyes, making me blush, somehow I seemed to know just where Claude got that easy-to-talk-to-girls charm, and I almost said yes!

"N-no I have to go save Trevor, he may not be the best guy that I've ever met but a person _is_ a person."

"So sorry sweetie it didn't work this little mortal has one hell of a will on her -pardon my language Skye."

"That's alright, I don't mind." I mumbled these people were overwhelming, so classy and easy flowing, always smiling, and always polite. My family was so loud and unrefined compared to Claude's family; they just seemed to overflow with unimaginable grace and charm.

"Oh darn then, well at least tomorrow I'll have you wear my old prom dress, from the night I met Chrissie." She squeezed Christopher's hand and smiled while looking into his eyes, he had a small blush on his cheek and smiled back giving Vanessa a kiss on the cheek. How I wished that I had someone like that, someone to love like they had, it was just so sweet.

"May I go to bed Mr. and Mrs. Sterling, I'd like to get some sleep before tomorrow rolls around." I felt something painful in my chest, why were my emotions so crazy today? I began grinding my teeth together.

"Of course dear, and if you ever need anything, we won't be far away." I nodded while hurrying from the room, wiping off my eyes which were filled with tears, Why? I was so confused and I hated it!

![]!

When I got into my room I noticed that the bathroom light was on then realized that it was probably Valentine. "Could you close the door Valentine? I want to go to sleep early tonight …"

"Valentine? My brother is here?" I felt my heart freeze when Jagger stepped into view. "You wouldn't _believe_ the work I had to go through to get here, Alexander spilled so easily, he told me all about how it was Claude's idea to come here and it was all to save precious Raven … usually he fights for Raven but I was surprised when he opened up to me like that, if he wouldn't have told me I suppose that I would have just cut Raven's juicy little neck and taken a drink, but she's not so much worth my time these days."

"Then why come after me? I'm nothing like Raven, I'm hardly as attractive!"

"Oh my sweet-sweet Skye … you under estimate yourself, you make everyone stare!"

"Because I'm weird!"

"That may actually be part of the reason, but they are also staring because of that … extremely yummy body that you have." He then took in my attire; I tugged on my shirt while blushing. "Turn around for me." With resistance I turned around slowly. "Wonderful … when did you start dressing like my dinner Skye?"

"When I had to make sure that Trevor came to Romania, and Claude suggested that I wear clothing that Trevor likes on girls."

"Is that so? You do understand that Trevor seems to have to taste of a vampire correct?" Jagger was making his way towards me, and for every step he took towards me I took in the same direction.

"I kind of got that …"

"How-so? Oh I get it the exposed skin, I see, I see … you're not that stupid are you Skye?"

"No I'm not actually, and if you want to believe that's how I knew then go right ahead and think that." I was now backed up against the doors with Jagger looming over me.

"Well if that isn't how you knew then please enlighten me, how _did_ you manage to figure it out?"

"Well … um … I ran into a very … interesting person."

"Who happened to be a vampire?" Jagger grinned while running the tip of his nose across my neck making me gasp.

"Stop!" I shouted.

"Stay still, and tell me what really happened with this interesting vampire friend of yours." Jagger whispered to me, I was suddenly frozen and my mouth was moving with my voice on command.

"He kidnapped Trevor and tomorrow I'll be going to the party with him for Purple Poison and to get Trevor back." Jagger stood straight with his hands resting on the door on either side of my head.

"You sure know how tog et into a pickle don't you Skye?"

"I actually choose to blame Trevor for being stupid." I stated matter-of-factly. "Now can I get some sleep or are you going to take advantage of me?" Jagger ran his finger along my neck and down my cleavage.

"That is a very good question …" The door opened, hitting me in the back of the head and causing my frozen body to topple onto Jagger.

"Hey! What are you doing here why aren't you at your club?" Valentine snapped to Jagger who rolled his eyes.

"I came to pick up my belongings."

"Put Skye down! She likes me better!"

"You can't be serious, I'm the older brother which means that I totally have dibs on her no matter what you say."

"Jagger … you know what I'm like when I'm tired …" Valentine growled while glaring at his brother, Jagger suddenly shoved me into Valentines hands.

"Go to bed and go to sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Um, okay …." I mumbled, marching to bed and falling asleep faster than usual, this Blue blood stuff really worked quickly!


	8. One Day I'll Fly Away

**Chapter 8.**

**One day I'll fly away**

I awoke the next morning to a sharp object poking at my neck, I kept trying to push it away but it seemed that it always seemed to wander back, which made me very frustrated. "Mmmmm!" I groaned while rolling onto my stomach and burying my face in my pillow, the sharp object once more followed me, skimming along my neck just enough to where it felt like wool rubbing against my skin! "Oh my god!" I snarled and sat up; it was too early for this! Once I rolled over I realized there was a figure hovering over me already.

"So –and I'm just guessing here- I take it that didn't feel sensual at all?" I glared at Jagger who wouldn't stop grinning.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be getting horny?"

"To you, yes, but to me … not at all this is like midnight in my mind."

"Then do me a favor okay?" I said while running my finger's through Jagger's hair and kissing his earlobe.

"And what's that?" He whispered back,

"**Go the hell to sleep!**" I kicked him off the bed and buried myself under the comforter; I was not a very happy camper when I was hungry and tired, one or the other I'm sure Jagger couldn't gotten away with a few things but not now, I haven't even taken a shower which meant I felt disgusting!

"Well that was uncalled for don't you think Skye?" Jagger huffed sitting beside the bed, I had my eyes closed and ready to go back to bed, but he was unstoppable! "Skye!" He whined, "Skye! Skye! Skye!" I rolled out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom, which of course, Jagger _had_ to follow me. "Where are you going? Can I come? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"**If you value your life then you will walk over to that bed and go the hell to sleep you stupid bloodsucker!**" I growled, he clung to my shirt begging that I let him come into the shower with me so I slammed his fingers in the doorframe. Now if I were in a better mood then this sort of thing would have actually happened on accident and I would feel sorry for the miserable sap, but I wasn't so … it was no accident. "**Go to bed damn you!**" I snarled finally and took my shower in peace.

Once I came out of my bedroom Jagger was gone, I was thankful because I had to change my clothes, though, like always, I had my underwear on beneath my robe just in case. I picked up some jeans and a shirt which clung to me, and then I was off to see Claude.

![]!

I wasn't seeing Claude on normal terms, I was seeing him about clothing, I wanted to actually borrow a shirt from him, since I wasn't really going to be sight-seeing today I thought it would be nice to wear something which was able to let me breathe.

"Claude…" I groaned while opening the doors to his room, apparently everyone changes at this time of the day, he was zipping up his pants when I walked inside, once he noticed the doors were opened he smiled at me,

"Oh, here to complain about Jagger?"

"He is _so_ annoying in the morning, I had to slam a door on his fingers fro him to leave m alone!"

"You did what?" Claude laughed, tossing his shirt over his shoulder and holding out his hand. "You have to tell me this story."

"Not right now I came here for a shirt." Claude was puzzled; he looked me over and grinned,

"What's wrong with the shirt you have on?" At this point I was getting even more peeved; he at least should have good idea why I don't want to wear this stupid shirt! So I pulled up my shirt to reveal my stomach making Claude blush rather deeply.

"Do you see that?" I growled, pulling my shirt back down and crossing my arms over my chest, he was still staring at my stomach.

"See what?"

"The lines! This shirt is so tight that it leaves impressions in my skin!" I snapped, Claude flinched stepping back from me.

"A-are you … uh … Skye is it that time of the month?"

"I'm thinking it is or close to it, the way everyone keeps pissing me off." I growled while marching over to Claude's bed and sitting down. He sat next to me and took my shoulders in his hands, pulling me into him.

"It's alright, just relax… I don't have any shirts that would fit you but I think I know -."

"I don't care if it doesn't fit,** give me a shirt Claude**." He jumped up and hurried to his closet, pulling out his Red Arrow shirt. "Thanks, I'll see you a little later I hope …"

"Come and see me before you leave okay Skye? My mom will be in here with your dress." He winked and chuckled, I rolled my eyes while walking out of the room and into my room once more.

![]!

When I was finally done changing I went into the dining room and had breakfast, and once more wandered back to my room, where I took out many pieces of paper and began to draw on them. All I could think to draw though were little zombie people ready to eat brains.

I didn't know how long I was in my room, certainly not long enough that the sun would go down, I was brought food that I nibbled on, thinking more on the things I was drawing, which always turned out terrible! I tried to draw a princess, in the end she was a vampire princess with a blood stained dress, I tried to draw some stupid-looking guy with a sock hat – he turned out to be a zombie con-man, and then I was working on a vampire … it turned out almost as I imagined besides the fact the fangs looked like two pointed pieces of paper! "I give up on this!"

"You know I think I like this one the best." I swiveled around in my chair to see Bruce sitting on the bed and flipping through my drawing books. "So is this what you do when you're nervous?"

"How did you know where I was?"

"Oh, I followed you last night; you know I don't think it's safe to be around your little friend, Claude right?"

"He just has a cold that's all!" I snapped, Bruce chuckled,

"Is that what he calls it? Well I call it Bloodlust, and that isn't anything to fool around with, many vampires have gone insane being infected with a virus like that." I stood from my chair.

"I know that Claude will get better, He's not like the given few."

"Well he's already the given few girly! It's not very common for vampires to get Bloodlust."

"Shut your mouth! Is that all you're here for?" I asked angrily while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Actually I was here to get a sneak peek of you in the dress you were going to wear tonight but it seems you would rather be late, the party starts in three hours and I don't believe you've been out shopping."

"Who gets ready three hours before time?"

"You, unless you already have everything picked out?" I gulped and looked away from Bruce, sitting back down in my chair.

"Not … exactly…"

"I'd get started if I were you." He walked towards me, stopping before me as I stared up to him, the way he stared at me like that made him look intimidating. "You're so innocent; this Claude boy of yours is most likely trying with all of his might to stay away from you."

"No! He isn't so this means he doesn't have this bloodlust nonsense and I am right, it's only a silly cold!" Bruce grabbed the arms of my chair and looked right into my eye making me catch my breath, in one swift movement his lips were on my neck and trailing up along my ear.

"I don't think so, no matter how much you want that to be true …" he gave a hard bite on my earlobe; I jumped giving a loud shriek. "It's not …" He pulled back with a delighted grin on his face. "I'll see you tonight little girl." He disappeared, materializing into the shadows.

"Claude!" I screamed, running down the hall to Claude's room, he swung open the door and stared at me as I hugged him tightly. "He was in my room."

"Who was?" Claude growled while taking my arms gently in his, looking angrily back down the hall.

"Bruce … the vampire from yesterday." I huffed, Claude moved to walk past me but I yanked him back into place. "He's gone now, what is Bloodlust?" Claude's eyes were wide as he stared at me pursing his lips tightly.

"It's nothing, like the common cold to vampires, just a couple days of rest and warm blood and I'll be all better."

"That's not what Bruce said." I stated while tightening my grip on Claude's arm. "He-."

"Skye, he's trying to get you worried before you go to the club, so that way you'll stay here and you won't save Trevor, think about it a mortal is much more important."

"No! I would rather stay here and save you than go and save Trevor from those stupid **vampires**!" I suppressed all the tears which were burning my eyelids.

"Skye, you don't mean that I know you don't now come on … lets get you ready for the party, Valentine is already dressed and waiting for you at the club, and Jagger is … around, whatever you did really set him off."

"I was tired … and hungry." I mumbled, while following Claude into his room, his mother was pacing back and fourth while whispering things to herself. "What's wrong with … your mother?"

"She couldn't find that one dress that she wanted you to wear." Claude whispered, he pushed me towards her and then stepped back, the way he did so made me a little bit concerned for my life.

"V-Vanessa?" She turned to me quickly grabbing my arms and then pulling me into a death hug.

"Oh Skye! My sweet dear I'm so sorry I can't seem to find that cursed dress which I wore when I met Chrissie! Oh my dear I wouldn't blame you would wish to drive a stake through my heart!"

"It's alright Vanessa, why don't we find a different dress instead? I can go to the store-."

"No! I refuse to let you wear something garish from this town's filthy display of fashion! So I have supplied more dresses from my own personal wardrobe!" She held up a small dress which looked like it jumped right out of a "Waking up in Vegas" film or something.

"Um, are you sure there isn't something at the town's-."

"Go try it on!" Vanessa pushed me into a walk-in closet with the dress, I slipped it on, the dress was well equipped with glitter on the breast area, garters hooked to nylon stockings, and frills all over the rump, while the bodice itself was revealed and looked like a once-piece swimming suit.

"I don't think I want to come out…." I called, looking at myself in the closet's mirror, I looked so embarrassing!

"Nonsense come on out sweetie!"

"Is Claude in the room?" There was a moment of silence and then Vanessa responded,

"Of course … why wouldn't he be?" She sounded confused; I would think that she wouldn't want her son to see me this way!

"Can he step out of the room? I-I don't think I want him in here for this …" I heard Claude's mother give a loud groan, the closet's door was opened and I was yanked out of the closet right into Claude's arms. "H-Hi Claude …"

"Hi there, are you going to join the can-can line?"

"Maybe, I was thinking about that while I was in the closet." He chuckled and released me, getting a good look and biting his lip-ring.

"I'm actually glad you came out of the closet." I giggled while covering my mouth, "What?" He grinned, his eyes drifting back up to my face.

"Well I would think you wouldn't want me to come out of the closet, or else I'd be hitting on Luna all the time."

"That might be interesting to see." I blushed with a smile and headed back to the closet.

"I don't think I want to go to a party in this dress Vanessa, maybe something else?"

"Hm, what else do we have here?" She grabbed a frilly dress, made of nothing but frills; I shook my head while holding up my palms.

"Maybe something simpler?"

"I found it!" Claude's father burst into the room holding a black box and smiling.

"The dress that we met in dear?" Vanessa wondered with a wide grin.

"No, your wedding dress!"

"Are you sure this is going to fit me?"

"Of course dear I was a much smaller breast size then." That just made me feel _wonderful._ "Go on try the dress on I know you'll love it!" With a little hesitation I took the dress, thinking it was a torn fish net dress, like something Avril Lavigne would wear in the earlier years of her career.

![]!

"Skye are you done? We're all waiting!" I stood there staring at the girl in the mirror, this couldn't be me, I had a sort of glow about my features which made me seem some-what more attractive. "Skye?"

"I-I'm coming out …" I mumbled while cracking open the door and stepping shyly into view. "So … what do you think?" I asked, the dress was pure black with a nylon shawl that draped around my elbows.

"Oh Skye …" Vanessa whispered in awe,

"You look simply amazing," Christopher finished, I nodded my head with a deep blush, my eyes kept darting to Claude who didn't say anything and just stared at my stupidly, I was seriously thinking that he hated it which almost made me feel terrible. But his mother jabbed her elbow into his ribs making him snap back from wherever he was so previously.

"What do you think about your friend's dress?" Vanessa urged with clenched teeth.

"It looks … unimaginable … so … simply … amazing …" He sighed, then waltzed up to me and took my hand in his. "Why don't we have one little dance before some other man steals you away from me?"

"I think I would enjoy that immensely." I took Claude's hand; he placed his free hand on my hip and looked into my eyes with a small pink blush on his cheeks.

"Oh Christopher! We don't have any music they can't have their little moment without music."

"That's alright mom I have it covered, Skye … would you do the honors?" I couldn't help but blush.

"But I can't-."

"Of course you can, go ahead … but I want you to sing a specific song, just for me …"

"What song?"

"Have you ever heard of the musical Moulin Rouge?" I nodded, he whispered in my ear, the song which made me blush. "Do you know it?"

"Yes…"

"Sing …" I sucked in my breath and then softly began to sing to the contents of the room,

"I follow the night … Can't stand the light … When will I begin – to live again? One day I'll fly away … leave all this to yesterday, what more could you love do for me? When will love be through with me?" I couldn't help but feel the pain of Nicole Kidman in this production it was so touching when I had first heard this song; Claude began to hum along with me with a smile. "Why live life from dream to dream? And dread the day when dreaming ends?" We spun around in a large circle and then Claude flew me out into a fan, pulling me back to him tightly, "Once day I'll fly away! Leave all this to yesterday, why live life from _dream_ to dream? And dread the day … when dreaming … ends…"

"One day I'll fly away …" Claude was singing with me now … his voice a sweet melody in my ears "Fly, Fly away …" I blushed when we came to a stop and I was unwilling to let Claude go.

"I have to save Trevor …" I whispered and gently pulled away from Claude who almost didn't let me go, "I promise I'll be back, no matter what happens I will be back."

"I hope so, I really do." He smiled; it was a broken smile not the usual mischievous grin that he always had playing over his lips, than saddened me in some way.

![]!

Once I got out the doors Bruce grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him, "Didn't expect an escort did you?"

"No, not really, I think I could have made it there on my own really." He rolled his eyes while dragging me down the road. "You know this hurts?" I ground out grabbing Bruce's wrist.

"Oh please don't be a baby."

"No it really does!"

"I'm not even trying to hurt you!" I then remembered, it was from Jinx the other night when she squeezed my wrist so hard!

"Never mind then, I guess I'll just have to deal with it then." I grumbled, tryingt hard to keep up with Bruce.

![]!

"You're so slow." He chuckled once we got to the club and he caught sight if me stumbling over my feet. "And clumsy …"

"I am not! I'm just … off balance a little in this dress is all, but if I were in normal clothing I'd probably be able to outrun even _you!_" Bruce only nodded and then yanked me into the club where other members were dancing around in gowns similar to my own.

"Now, how about a dance?"

"Sure, why not?" He grabbed my bad wrist again and pulled me against him again, as he pressed his lips against my neck; I grabbed his nose and shoved his face away from me. "A dance doesn't include that! Now try and act better than the people in your club."

"You know any other girl would really get off on that, but you are just so … touchy."

"It's called personal space, look it up; I know you know how to use the internet."

"I have better things to do, or well better people to do actually."

"If our little deal you made up yesterday was about you getting lucky then I suggest that you forget about that, I'm not going to be participating in adult activities such as that!"

"I don't think you have much of a choice." He growled, my pulse quickened, here I was with this man in his own club, a vampire club, and he was soon wishing to take advantage of me! "C'mon, down to my little cave …" He chuckled and dragged me somewhere once more, this time through a crowd of people.

"You know I would much prefer to dance at this point!" I shouted, he only smiled wider and then came to doors which lead to the stairs.

"If I can't touchy-touchy then you don't get to dance."

"You know somehow it just seems that I am not winning in this situation." I grumbled, he grasped a ball of my hair and leaned my face to the side tasting my neck while making me gasp.

"Hm, I think this should be more private don't you think?" He chuckled, punching in a few numbers on the keypad that was located beside the entrance to the stairs, the doors slid open and I was pulled into darkness.

"Have I even mentioned to you that I' afraid of the dark?" Bruce began to chuckle, the chuckle created an echo in the stairwell making a shiver travel down my spine.

"We're almost there," He stated still chuckling a bit, I heard rattling which completely freaked me out, but thankfully it was only Bruce opening the door to his "cave". What I stared at was the only thing I could stare at, Trevor was tied like the re-born Jesus on a wall and gagged.

"Oh my god!" I raced towards Trevor but Bruce held me back, grabbing my chin in one hand and forcing me to stare at Trevor.

"That could be you sweetie, you see … I have no intention of giving you this guy seeing as one of my female comrades wish to have a taste of his blood, she even agreed to pay me for him."

"You freak! We had a deal!"

"And it has been changed, so now since I didn't tell you about all this before I get the luxury of taking advantage of you and killing you." He gave a wicked grin and threw me into a box near the doorframe, but when I looked at it more closely it was a coffin! Bruce grabbed both of my wrists in one hand and pinned them above my head. "You know what I found so interesting about you?" He whispered while lifting up the skirts of Vanessa's dress.

"What?" I whispered, terror seizing me, I wished so badly that I was as brave tonight as I was yesterday with Jinx.

"Your friend was the damsel, he was tied and left here for rescue, and he happens to be playing the part that a female role would play, while you are playing the part a male role would play." I breathed easy trying to sum up my courage, for once I guessed Bruce was right, I was the rescuer, I was going to save Trevor. "Why is that?" Bruce cooed in my ear while skimming his fangs over my neck.

"Because I am the prince!" I snarled, kicking Bruce hard in the gut and then shoving his giant beefy body against eh edge of his coffin which must've hurt the way he screamed. I hurried out of the coffin- Bruce grabbed my ankle tripping me, as I lay face first on the ground I listened, listened to Bruce stepping up inside the coffin, getting ready to finish me off. But I was not about to let that happen.

"Stay down …" Bruce warned, I tried to lift myself up, he slammed his foot down on my shoulder causing me to slam into the cement floor. "Stay down!" He snarled, I once more tried to pull myself up, this time he kicked me in the gut as blood was shout out of my mouth. "What don't you get about stay down?" He shouted, I refused to listen and I raised myself again. "Stupid!" He snarled, beating his boot over my forehead and then my back repeatedly, everything seemed so dim … I heard voices, soft voices I wanted to follow them … to grasp the hand which they belonged to.

"I'm the Prince …" I mumbled.

"Sure you are …" Bruce grumbled, sitting on my back and fiddling with the zipper of my dress. "You'll be the princess once I'm through with you."

**

* * *

**

**Skye's Dress~ The one that actually worked for them! ^^**

**Just copy and paste the link and then you'll get to see the pretties~**

.com/gallery/#/d32ve3a


	9. Home is Where the Heart Lies

**Chapter 9.**

**Home is where the heart lies.**

I wondered if this is how I would die. Being mounted by a stranger, and then letting Trevor become some kind of male slave … and Claude, no not Claude, whatever was this sickness he had I knew it wasn't as easy-going as he told me it was. I swung my leg up and hit Bruce between the legs then rolled out from under him; my vision was still terrible due to being beat in the face with a boot repeatedly.

"Why resist this? You're only going to lose you know!" I stood up and then blinked a few times, there was a small improvement in my vision but I knew that I wouldn't be standing for long if all I did was concentrate on that, Bruce grabbed my hair and pulled me back against his chest. "Now what are you going to do little girl?"

"I'm going to kick your ass!" I snarled, grabbing his hand and releasing all of my tension out on him, it was his fault, his fault that I was worried about Claude, that my trip to Romania was ruined, his fault that I was going to have to prolong my trip to Romania because of all these bruises and such on my face. My nails dug into his skin deeper-deeper- deeper- and deeper. "AH!" Bruce snarled, even after he was in pain I still dug further until finally I felt something hard. "You son of a-!" I ripped my fingers away from him arm turning around and punching him in the face.

"You picked the _wrong_ girl!" I snarled then raced to Trevor, untying him and catching his body, also taking off his gag, he seemed to be shaking a bit.

"What the hell is going on?" He shrilled, I didn't explain-there was no time- dragging him to the door Bruce punched me in the gut and then socked me one in the jaw.

"You wanna be the prince then I'll treat you like a prince." Bruce huffed, Trevor was still in shock, and of course this was his first time dealing with something like this I bet so I would be in shock too.

"Hey, that is _my_ toy that you're messing with." I heard a familiar voice and looked up, it was Jagger, why was he here after the way that I treated him this morning?

"You gave her the stupid Blue Blood so why the hell are you here?" Bruce snapped to Trevor, he shrugged.

"I like being around her I guess, but I think I'll give up on her I mean Jesus! She slammed my fingers in a doorframe! Do you know how much that hurts?" He noticed Bruce's arm and chuckled. "Never mind, it seems she's already unleashed her wrath on you."

"You'd better leave Jagger, this isn't the Coffin Club."

"I know that, which makes it much more interesting."

"Would you two stop talking and _do_ something already!" I snapped trying to stand once more, Bruce swung his foot around; something caught it and sent Bruce sprawling across the floor.

"You're still so slow Bruce, I thought you were going to work on that, I guess this means I'll have to go convince another one of your seldom customers to stop buying your Purple Poison."

"You wouldn't!" Bruce snarled, Jagger grinned.

"What makes you think I won't?"

"Bastard!" suddenly there were two more figures, was I hallucinating with all the times I had been beaten in the face?

"Now Vanessa, what do you suppose we should do with this one?"

"I don't know sweetie, he looks mighty tasty … and I'm sure that beheading him and then burning his masculine little body would be the equal for lying to our little Skye …"

"I thought you weren't going to bring anyone with you!" Bruce growled to me, I shook my head as I wobbled about on my feet.

"There wasn't …" Jagger caught me and then grabbed Trevor's shirt-collar.

"Let's go stupid and Skye…" Jagger grumbled while pulling me into his arms, then waving to Vanessa and Christopher. "You do what you want with him, and if it comes to it, make the bitch suffer." I had never heard Jagger defend me like this before, I was almost flattered, usually I was the one defending people due to the fact I didn't usually get into fights I just wanted to stay out of those things.

"I need … Purple …"

"You'll get it, don't worry I think I know someone who might have just as much as you need."

"What … just … happened?" Trevor whispered, his eyes were huge and his arms twitched.

![]!

Jagger stopped once we got to Claude's front porch and turned to Trevor.

"You're dreaming dumbass, wake up or something." Then cold-coked him- leaving his body lying on the ground,

"What did that accomplish?" I snapped to Jagger with a scowl.

"He won't have to be traumatized anymore and he'll never know that vampires are real."

"But he's on the front porch!"

"I'll get him once I get you into bed, how's your eyes?"

"I'm completely fine I swear."

"You're lying through your teeth." I turned my face away from Jagger and pursed my lips.

"I am not." He chuckled then walked to my room, when he opened the doors Claude was standing inside with his head in his hands, one the edge of the bed.

"I smell … her … blood … how bad is it?" He sounded almost in pain.

"Claude …" I whispered, struggling to break free from Jagger but it hurt too much, he looked up to me instead, his blue eyes resting on mine – I wanted to see relief on his face, to see joy and happiness. The kind of light look that made me feel that I just made him feel reassured that I was alright and I wasn't dead or turned into the dead.

"Oh God …" He groaned, his face … his eyes … they were distorted into the look of pain and unease, of torture and the wish of suicide. "What did he do to you?"

"He was going to take advantage of he rand kill her." Jagger explained, "When she resisted … well … I think you get that part." Claude snarled while standing, he turned away from me then stopped by the window, his body beginning to shake as he took in one great breath.

"Her blood … it smells…" Jagger tightened his grip on my arms stepping back in the doorway.

"Claude … not now … control yourself! This is Skye!" I was confused, what was going on? "Claude! Can you even hear me?" I reached out my hand to Claude but it was limp and battered.

"Claude … what's wrong?" I asked softly, looking pleadingly to his back, when he finally turned his face back to me what I saw … wasn't Claude. His grin was evil and a small almost unnoticeable line of foam dripped from his chin as his eyes glowed red.

"Skye … Do you want to feel no more pain? Because I can make you immortal … I can take away your suffering." What happened to him?

"We have to go Claude, goodbye." Jagger slammed the door shut as Claude turned around and launched himself towards us, I heard him clawing the thick wood of the door and screaming my name.

"What happened to him?" I whispered as tears rolled down my cheeks- fear - fear that I was loosing Claude.

"He caught bloodlust the night that you were on the carriage ride, when the horse was freaking out – it wasn't Valentine that spooked it … there was a vampire with bloodlust out there, Claude killed it but was infected in the process, he told me."

"Is that why you're taking pity on me?" Jagger chuckled.

"I guess so, I once knew the most mind-blowing girl, and she reminded me a bit like you … and when she got bloodlust I … didn't want to love anymore, just fool around, no girl seemed to be worth it anymore they were all so easy, until you."

"But I-."

"You love Claude."

"No I don't …"

"You just don't know it yet, give it time … But Alexander must never find out about Claude's bloodlust, do you understand?" Jagger pointed a finger in my face; I watched the finger then listened to Claude's deranged screams.

"Why not?" I mumbled, "Wouldn't he know how to cure it?"

"Yes, he would, but if you tell him I assure you that he'll blow it out of proportion, he might kill Claude instead of finding a suitable cure." I felt my heart turn to ice, but I nodded.

"Alright." There was silence as I heard whimpering and sobbing, it was Claude on the other side of the door. "Put me down …" I whispered to Jagger, he did so, and I knelt down beside the door placing my hand on the wooden carvings feeling Claude's warmth on the other side. "Claude …?" I called, he responded.

"What …?" It sounded like he sobbed it.

"Are you alright? What do you need … I'll get it for you … not matter the cost …"

"You can't help me; I'm going to kill you one of these times." Claude whimpered, I stroked the door and frowned.

"I will help you Claude… I _will_."

"I need your blood, your blood, your pure virgin blood, but I can't … I just can't do it I don't want to do it …"

"Can't you just cut open my skin and -."

"I'll drink you dry, until there's nothing left! Until I kill you Skye! Do you understand me, until I _kill_ you!" I placed my forehead on the door and let the tears flow down my cheeks.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself like this Claude, please I want to help you … can't there be another way …?"

"There _is_ no other way Skye!" Claude snarled, I slammed my fist on the wooden door and screamed back at him.

"Don't say that! I don't ever want to hear you say those words again! I just got done battling a vicious vampire who was going to kill me after he took advantage of me! And do you know what helped me persevere? _You_ Claude! _You_ did, you helped me … because I knew there was something wrong with you and I was going to live … to help …" I cried, and then reached up to the handle for the door. "I don't care if you kill me, I am opening this door and you are going to be strong do you understand?"

"Skye … don't …" Claude called, I swung opened the door as Claude swung himself around it and pinned down my shoulder's his eyes were still red, I pulled myself from under his grip and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Claude … Don't leave me, don't you ever leave me!" I sobbed into his neck, my tears must've been cold against his skin, but I didn't care.

"Skye … I love you." I nodded but didn't respond, a response would end badly, I didn't love him, and he was only my friend. "You need to get to bed."

"Don't leave me tonight, I want you to sleep beside me, not Valentine … you Claude, don't lave me not once … I'm too scared of loosing you right now." He agreed to sleep with me. And that morning when I awoke, I was holding onto him tightly, he was warm and comforting, he felt just like home, home … where the heart lies.

* * *

**ATTENTION! Forbidden Kisses 4: Bloodlust is not yet completed and ready for business! The fourth WILL be the last installment!**

* * *

**ATTENTION! There will be an insider after this little rant thing …a link to a picture of something that WILL happen in the next story! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Gina: Ohmigoodness! That was so adorable, Skye you should have kissed him!**

**Skye: You're the Author why didn't you type it in?**

**Gina: Oh yeah … Well I just didn't feel like it because I'm so epic like that!**

**Claude: I don't like having Bloodlust can I just bite Skye without her knowing?**

**Skye: HEY! I'm right here!**

**Claude: So? I don't really care.**

**Skye: I'm going to go into my emo corner now! JERK!**

**Claude: So does Alexander find out about me having bloodlust and all that?**

**Skye: Do you make me have to date Claude I mean really! I swear we're only friends!**

**Gina: Well I don't know we'll have to see in the LAST installment of Forbidden Kisses! Bloodlust! And I think we will also see if this Blue Blood is cured … ^^ but then again it might be fun to have Jagger control Skye!**

**Skye & Claude: What?**

**

* * *

**

**SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER!**

since this site is being queeeeeeeeeeerrrrr it will not save the picture of Claude and Skye which I have wanted to post on here for a spoiler of the next story, but I will be putting it on my homepage ... profile ... thing whatever you kids call it these days so you can feel free to visit that and take a gander at the picture if you'd like to.


End file.
